The Eternity Saga - Part 3
by Eternal
Summary: God Saiyen Battle Conclusion, but the beginning of new revelations...


Gohan faded and reappeared directly in front of the chamber of time, laughing maniacally. But his laughter stopped short as he realized he was no longer looking at the chamber of time, but the ruins of what was left of it. Gohan scowled. "That little bastard. He destroyed the chamber. How is that possible? It's a rip in time itself?"   
  
As if in response, Trunks appeared only a few feet away from Gohan. His visage remained emotionless and he spoke with a deep and lifeless voice once again. "Yes, after those thousand years, I learned techniques that were beyond that of a natural being. With my god powers, as I left the chamber of time, I realized that it might be used by other dark beings, and that it was more of a danger to the universe then a help. Now that I had completed my training, it would be better off if it no longer existed. So I exerted a large portion of my power to close the rip in time and seal it away forever. And now, much like the way I caused that rip in time to cease to exist. I will do the same to you." He said as he pointed his finger at Gohan.  
  
Gohan couldn't take it anymore. He would not be mocked and pushed around. He moved like the wind, spiraling around the entirety of the planet building power into himself. As he finishes his cycle he released the energy in a beam that struck with a god-blast directly into Trunks. Trunks. Gohan smiled as he thought he saw Trunks expression actually change to that of slight surprise just as the blast reached him. The incineration force obliterated the whole mountain range and all the civilizations nearby that lived within and around them. As the dust cleared however, Trunks stood there with only a small singe on him. Gohan stood there with a look of shock on his face. That had been one of his strongest assaults, to summon the gravitational energy of the entire planet to activate his own power into an incineration beam, and it had only just barely touched Trunks, and only because he had put no defenses up. Gohan thought with fear traveling through his mind. "That blast would have incinerated Goku on the spot, and proceeded to destroy the entire planet after finishing him off. Yet Trunks was able to contain the blast within a small radius of about a hundred square miles."  
  
That was the last thing Gohan could think as Trunks flew at him with blinding speeds. He pummeled him in the face, in the chest, on the back, and across his entire body. Gohan felt the cracking of his bones from every assault that was made on him. He calculated nearly three hundred attacks in the past second before he lost count, finding it impossible to keep track of the amount of assaults because of the constant pain that throbbed through his entire system. As Trunks finished up his hyper assault, he struck with a final sonic blow where he thrusts both of his hands, with palms outward into Gohan's chest. He felt his entire ribcage crush, and his lungs become torn to shreds. He gasped for air, his body so weak, that it was barely regenerating any of the damage. That final hit sent him flying out into space, where his mangled body floated lifelessly, spiraling out of control. He coughed up blood that strangely floated and crystallized out in space as it left his body. He felt his body grow cold. It had been so long since he'd been able to feel cold, his aura protecting him from such simple things. He thought in his half-conscious mind. "Now I remember... what it is like.. to be mortal."  
  
Trunks felt the life-force of Gohan slipping out of existence, moment by moment. For some foolish reason, he believed when he thought back in retrospect, he paused. When he thought back to it, he wondered what had stopped him. He assumed and suspected that it must have been a small strand of what used to be his humanity. A small piece of what he once was, crying out that he and Gohan had once been friends and allies. It had been his downfall...  
  
As Trunks debated in himself what to do, a few precious moments passed. Upon the horizon of the starscape, a being cloaked and shrouded in black and green cloaks floated towards Gohan. Their hands were also gloved with a black set of gloves. Nothing of their visage could be seen because of the dark cloak's hood that also covered their face. They spoke with a strange echoing voice, somewhat similar to the one that Trunks had. Their aura apparently creating a spot in this vacuum, capable to hear sound. "Gohan..." They paused and Gohan used what little power he had to focus upon the voice that spoke to him, realizing it was someone different, a voice of hope perhaps. The voice continued speaking. "You must take the next step of your evolution. But to do so will change you irrevocably. There will be no turning back. Your existence will become a living hell, but I offer you the power to destroy Trunks, and not only him, but all the saiyans other then yourself. You will be the undisputed all-powerful god of the universe, unstoppable by anyone's hand. Will you accept my offer?" Gohan grunted with a voice that was unintelligible, but his demeanor, along with his head shaking up and down as well as it could ensured that he agreed. The cloaked figure sent out a force of healing energy to heal the basic vital structure of Gohan. As he recovered within a second, he walked up to him, and handed him an entire bag of Sensu beans. He opened Gohan's mouth and shoved them all in there. After that he moved back and spoke only a last set of words to him before he disappeared. "Cell's machine."  
  
Gohan's eyes lit up in recognition. Of course, he had entirely forgotten about Cell's Time Machine. He couldn't find Trunks' Time Machine, but he knew exactly where Cell's was. He disappeared there instantaneously, not realizing he phased out only a fraction of a second before Trunks appeared in space to find Gohan already gone. Gohan smiled as he walked into Cell's Time Machine. He looked at the device, and suddenly he realize what the strange specter had meant. This device was ruined. It couldn't take him anywhere, not without being altered and changed. But there was only one way that was possible. He would have to merge his life-force into it, and in essence, become one with the time machine itself. He only thought for a single second about it before he made his decision. His power flooded through it, even as Trunks used his power to track where Gohan was. Gohan laughed in a deranged and dark fashion. Even as Trunks appeared moving faster then the speed of light, he attempted to assault Gohan before he could merge. At the last moment possible he realized what had happened once he detected where Gohan was. But it was too late. As he dove with his incredible speed at Gohan, Gohan flashed out of existence, into the timestream, to god knows where. Trunks swore under his breath and finally his visage showed a little emotion, that of dread. He thought to himself. "What kind of power will that insane god have, if he's given thousands of years to train. What kind of deranged lunatic will he become as the power possesses him. No one will be able to stop him. I will have to use my time machine and go back in time myself, tracking his chronal distortion and stop him before he is able to change all of history.  
  
Trunks flashed to his time capsule, but to his own dismay, it was no longer there. "How the hell did it get taken?" He screamed as he wondered about such a thing. It required his living dna strand, and a biological scan for anyone to use the device. That had been assured and programmed into it. Not even an altered type of his DNA could access it. It had to be specifically him. The technology was advanced enough to know genuine from false information. Nothing in this world could have deceived it, not even Gohan with his immense power. He could have destroyed the device, but he never could have accessed it. But he knew it hadn't been destroyed, he would be able to feel the energy of the device had it been destroyed. But he felt the chronal waves, though now old, still lingering from being used. Someone else had taken his time machine and gone back in time as well... He whispered softly... "What have I done... Now I have no access to train anymore, or stop Gohan from his insane plot to be an all powerful god. I have doomed the universe to an early death by a child who can not control his power. I have failed..." He thought even as he looked up at the stars of the night sky. A single tear dropped from his right eye as he mourned for what he knew would soon be the destruction of everything. Somewhere inside, this realization touched his last strand of humanity.  
  
Meanwhile, floating in the void of space, a lone specter wearing a ominous cloak with dark forest green spiraling within the black cloth. It moved gracefully and eerily through the cosmos. His voice echoed on the winds of the universe, permeating the souls of this world called earth. A simple phrase that could be taken many, many ways... "And so now it begins..."  



End file.
